


Candy Green

by Vanemis



Series: Lace and Leather [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Eating, Deep Throating, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: Months after 'Black Collar', Dean is finding new ways to pleasure himself. He thinks he's being secretive but Sam is onto him, and he's wanted Dean for years.





	Candy Green

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sequel as promised! It's not the only part!   
> I'll be writing 2-3 parts if not more of Dean interacting with the angels he's slept with. If you want any ships/kinks added, leave a comment and I'll get to work!
> 
> Side note: Thank you so much for all the views left on Black Collar! I never expected it to become so famous (400ish overnight!!!) and I never planned a sequel, but since I've been getting requests, I'll write more! Thank you for all the kudos/comments and views!   
> Obviously feel free to check out the rest of my work. It all has smut at some point so yeah, go read!  
> Hope you guys enjoy this one too!

Months after the whole TV Land fiasco, Dean is not only focusing his efforts on stopping the Apocalypse. He’s spending his nights exploring his body, inside and out, finding out what makes him hum with pleasure and what he’d like to try out next.

He’s got a list of things he likes. After experiencing so many different things with the angels, who he found out remembered _everything_ , he was eager to seek out more. So far being the sub in any relationship was the best.  
He could give the other, sometimes _others_ , the reins and let himself be manhandled and treated like a pet. He loved the roughness of their touch, the promise of more if he behaved, and he did. He was a good boy; bending over desks and tables, sucking cock like he was born to do it, hell, even letting them dress him up.

His favourite memory was a threesome in Ohio, where he’d gone back to someone’s apartment for the night, not knowing that he was about to have the best fuck of his life with two men. He’d flirted with the first at a sleazy bar, looking for a quick shag, but the brunet had smirked, driven him to a lush home and introduced him to his equally handsome husband.   
At first they explained the consent rules, much to Dean’s surprise- he’d expected they to have their way and leave him shortly after- and they dressed Dean up in lacy panties and a leather collar, red this time, and slowly pleasured him for hours. He’d been fucked thoroughly, mouth and ass, and had the best aftercare. Sure, the sex had been beyond words, but it was their praise and gentle touches that made his night. The two men were kind and Dean had saved their phone numbers in his contact list, planning on visiting them when he was close to their town, even if hunters had an unspoken rule never to revisit towns they’d hunted in.

His second favourite thing were toys. All shapes and sizes. He managed to buy a few without Sam finding out, keeping them in a separate toilet bag that he hid in his clothes-filled duffel bag. They had several for hunting and carrying their personal belongings and since Dean owned more, Sam didn’t notice. Except he did.

 

* * *

 

 

A werewolf was loose in Ogden, Utah and it was up to the Winchesters to deal with it. Every other hunter was too busy finding ways to stop the oncoming Apocalypse to focus on helping people.   
Sam had been reluctant to sort the case out, but Dean had insisted, wanting to shoot _something_ after weeks of radio silence on hunting the Devil. They’d packed up and driven five hours, reaching their motel in record time since everyone was at home celebrating Easter instead of clogging up the roads.

Sam had noticed his brother seemed strange after dealing with the Trickster, who’d revealed himself as the Archangel Gabriel. It had struck odd with Sam, seeing what was supposed to be a human-loving being of purity and instead, well… Sam liked Gabriel, as much as someone could like the murderer of his brother, but it was Dean’s reaction that had been strange.  
He didn’t seem shocked or spooked, just shrugged and carried on as though the idea didn’t bother him. Something must’ve happened to Dean during their encounter but his older brother refused to speak about it.

Dean was currently out interrogating witnesses and potential suspects, going by the alias Van Halen, as though it wasn’t an eyebrow raising name. John had always insisted on using famous names because people had a habit of mistrusting ‘Smiths’ and overly simple names, just in case they were to be questioned by the police later on.  
He’d gone out an hour ago, dressed in a sharp grey suit that clung obscenely to his tall and lithe body. Dean looked great in his faded jeans and plain t-shirt but the suits… _Damn_ , Sam loved seeing his brother like that.  
He knew he _shouldn’t_ , shouldn’t look at Dean the way a predator would start at its prey but Sam couldn’t resist. His brother was beautiful in every way, not just his toned, sun-kissed body but the way he was selflessly prepared to sacrifice himself to save his brother or any person in danger.   
Dean didn’t see himself like that. Sam knew his brother thought badly of himself, he saw the self-hatred and sadness that haunted Dean from the moment he’d lost his mother. But Sam tried to show him the good, to see the love he had for Dean.  
Though the love Sam had wasn’t to be shared with Dean, not unless he wanted to be rejected, plus as far as he knew, Dean was straight, only chased after women.  
Yet recently he’d bought a new toilet bag and made it his mission to keep it from Sam. But his little brother was too curious for his own good.

  
Sam made sure to glance out of the dirty window to check the street for the Impala, but only normal cars drove by. Dean would be gone a while.

His bag was tucked under the queen-sized bed and felt heavier than Sam remembered. He dropped it on the stripped grey sheets and checked it without moving anything, committing to memory the layout and placement so Dean wouldn’t know he’d tampered with it. Once he was sure where everything went; shirts and jeans folded in one corner, skin mags tucked beneath discreetly, and spare weapons on the other side. The toilet bag was left in the inside pocket, even though Dean’s actual toiletries were in the bathroom next to Sam’s.

He carefully took out the black, brandless bag and unzipped it. Sam wasn’t prepared for what he found inside.   
A black leather collar was the first thing that caught his eye. It was heavy with a buckle and a built-in lock on the back though the lock looked unused. Beneath it were various toys; pink anal beads, a curved dildo with ridges along the length, a leather cock cage, two plugs, one of which vibrated judging from the button settings on a small remote controller next to them, and some adjustable leather handcuffs.

Sam placed everything back in hurriedly, and threw the duffel bag under the bed again. He wasn’t sure what to make of his discovery, though at least now he knew Dean wasn’t completely straight, maybe bi.   
The thought turned him on and with a quick glance down, Sam noticed he’d gotten hard during his search. Could you blame him? His mind turned to Dean playing with his toys, pushing the dildo in deep, stretching his tight hole to accommodate the long and thick length and- oh _fuck_.

Sam gulped and made his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He was so hard from picturing Dean like that. His cock ached and strained against his jeans, rubbing up into the zipper. Sam hadn’t bothered with boxers that morning and the cold metal was doing things to him.

With rushed movements, Sam stripped out of his suffocatingly tight clothes and turned the shower on. If he masturbated in the bedroom, Dean would know and he’d question Sam’s need to pleasure himself at three in the afternoon. Sam couldn’t exactly explain himself this time.

The shower was hot, bordering on uncomfortable, but Sam couldn’t bring himself to care. His cock ached and curved towards his stomach. Sam knew he was a big boy, many partners had told him that and a few had struggled to take him in completely. He knew Dean could take him, he just _knew_ it.  
Sam ran his hands across his body, starting from his neck, slowly massaging the tense muscles with his thumbs before moving down slowly to his nipples. He pinched at them, twisting and pulling until they hurt in a good way. Sam pretended it were Dean’s hands exploring him, rubbing into his toned chest and easing his body into a state of relaxation.  
He hummed with pleasure and rested his head against the cool tiles of the shower stall. Sam reached down to squeeze the base of his cock, teasing his fingertips up his length and dipping slightly into the precum-soaked slit only for the water to wash it away.  
Sam grabbed the shower gel that he’d bought a week prior, and doused his fingers in it. He moved it around his digits, coating them thoroughly before trailing his hand down to tease his hole. Sam loved the feeling of being full, almost always bottomed with others. He traced the hole, dipping in slightly before pulling back. Without further hesitation, he thrust up into himself, pushing past the ring of tight muscles with practised ease and started a lazy rhythm.  
With his other hand, he stroked his cock in a loose grip, squeezing at the head and crying out when he brushed against his prostate. Sam sped up his strokes, bucking up into his fist.

In his mind, he pictured Dean splayed out on a bed, knees tucked against his chest with bondage rope; black against the tanned skin. A toy was buried deep in his ass, pounding into him as a face-less, name-less person pleasured him. Dean’s hands were tied to the headboard with the same coloured rope and Sam pictured him struggling against his bonds, desperate to touch his aching cock as it sat heavily on his sweaty skin, leaving a puddle of precum.  
Sam longed to taste him, to feel his hot, heavy cock in his mouth, fucking him with abandon. The thought of the salty sweet liquid shooting down his throat was it for Sam.  
He came hard with a shout, fingers pressed deeply against his prostate whilst his other hand jerked him off through the waves of sheer pleasure. His cum shot across his hand and onto the shower tiles, washed away quickly by the lukewarm water. Sam collapsed against the tiles, leaning heavily on them as he gulped in air, panting heavily from the strength of his orgasm.

He stayed under the spray for a few more minutes before drying himself and redressing, pretending he hadn’t just climaxed to the thought of tasting Dean’s cum in his mouth. Sam willed his mind to drift away from the dirty thoughts; he wasn’t ready to get hard again.

 

* * *

 

 

The werewolf was put down that night, killed in a back alley after almost turning another victim.

Dean was buzzing with adrenaline when they returned to the motel and he immediately made a beeline for the bathroom, locking it behind him. Sam put their hunting gear away, happy to let Dean jerk off, and turned the grainy TV on, surfing through the channels until he settled with a Magnum P.I rerun.

Dean came out several minutes later, hair dripping water onto the threadbare carpet and towel hanging loose on his hips.  
“Hey, Sammy?”

“Yeah?” Sam replied lazily, laid back onto his bed with one arm behind his head.

“You mind getting some stuff from the store? I noticed we’re gonna run out of salt and we’ve got no food. Don’t feel like eating out tonight… That okay?” Dean was already relaxing back on his own bed, reaching down to seemingly grab clothes out of his bag but Sam knew he was after something else.

“Uh yeah, alright, sure. Take-away pizza?”

“Sounds good. Hey, don’t forget the pie!” Dean called out before Sam left. He heard Baby pull out of the car park and drive away.   
The moment the coast was clear, Dean dug through his bag and picked out the curved dildo and set it beside him. He grabbed the lube in the drawer and pulled off the towel, aiming roughly for the bathroom doorway. Dean didn’t bother to check whether he’d missed or not, knowing he had great aim.

Dean warmed the lube between his fingers and immediately started stretching himself. His body was still tense and on high alert from the hunt and Dean found that poking around in his body was a sure way of unwinding. He’d thought he could manage in the shower but the idea of doing it on the bed was too much to ignore, so he’d sent Sam out.  
The nearest open store was thirty minutes away so he had roughly an hour to jerk off and fuck himself on his favourite toy. He opted to leave the collar in the bag, it would take too long to fasten and after his ‘sessions’ he was too tired to move much. He’d almost gotten caught once or twice due to that. Now he usually waited until Sam would be gone for several hours at least.

His fingers brushed against his prostate and Dean moaned at the bright spark of pleasure that ignited in his body. He stroked the small bundle of nerves inside him repeatedly until it became too much and he had to pull away. He removed his fingers with a groan, hole clenching down at the lack of touch but Dean was already slicking up the dildo.

He’d found this one in an adult store on sale. Dean had gone into town, looking for a partner but had instead stumbled onto a small, black shop with tinted windows. Above the door was ‘XXX’ in bright, neon pink letters and if that didn’t piqued Dean’s curiosity, the hot blond walking out sure did. The stranger had looked gorgeous, sharp features illuminated by the pink glow above him.  
Dean had chewed on his bottom lip nervously for a few minutes, contemplating whether entering the store would be a good idea. Eventually he entered, immediately freezing in his spot in the doorway.  
The whole shop was lined with shelves filled with sex toys. Everything Dean had ever seen in a porno was there, even the Sybian tucked into one corner. The owner was a tall man in a crisp red shirt and black trousers and _damn_ , Dean wanted to hit that. Back then, Dean had been shy and nervous but that man with the deep voice had helped him through his purchases, finding the perfect toys to try out. Dean still had the guy’s number on his phone.

Dean remembered the man’s smooth voice and pale, toned body. He pushed the toy into his ass, slowly thrusting in and out until his body became pliant and keen for more. The ridges caught on his entrance, rubbing in deliciously and stretching his hole every few centimeters. The curve was shaped to arch up into his sweet spot and it did just that, pressing against it with every upwards thrust.  
The toy could easily slide into him now but it wasn’t enough for Dean. It didn’t fill him up like a cock would, didn’t make him almost burst at the seams.

He blindly dug around for his beads, finally grabbing them but it didn’t matter, because the door of the motel room swung open and Sam walked in.

 

* * *

 

 

The store was closed when Sam pulled up. Great big sign saying ‘closed’ in red letters. Fuck. Now Dean was going to complain about having no pie again. It wasn’t Sam’s fault that pie was hard to find these days, it wasn’t the fifties.   
His next stop was the pizza joint down the road. He ordered two large every-topping and waited patiently for the only cook to sort out his order.

Sam knew his brother was alone in the motel room, jerking off and probably pounding one of those toys into his ass relentlessly. The thought made him groan and he barely held it back, considering he wasn’t alone in the pizzeria.   
A bell dinged and Sam thanked the tired girl before driving back to the motel. When he came back, the lights were off and he could faintly heard groaning coming from inside the cheap room.   
Sam felt bad about what he was going to do, but he wanted so desperately to see his brother naked and fucking himself. It was an image he’d cherish and jerk off to for years.

On one hand, he balanced the pizza boxes and with the other, he turned the door handle and walked in. The sight he saw was unlike anything he could ever have imagined.

Dean was spread out onto the bed, one hand hooked around his right leg to bring it to his chest whilst the other feverently moved to push the toy into his strained body. From Sam’s view by the door, he had a perfect chance to see his brother’s hole clenched down tightly onto the plastic. It was dripping wet with lube and Dean’s body was shaking with the effort of not coming just yet.

“S-Sam! Fuck, I… This isn’t…” Dean fumbled to grab the blanket and cover himself but he was lying on it and therefore couldn’t cover much.

Sam gulped audibly, cock twitching in his jeans at the sight of pure beauty in front of him. Without much thinking, he closed the door, placed the boxes down onto the table and walked up to Dean.  
His older brother stared at him with wide, frightened eyes. Dean was scared his brother would reject him or call him a slut or a girl for doing this.

“So hot, Dean…” _Wait, what?_ “You look so good like that… God, Dean, fuck, I want you so bad right now.”

“…Sammy? You…You’re okay with this?”

“Oh hell, _yes_.” Sam started stripping out of his jacket, flannel and t-shirt. He dumped his clothes in a pile beside the bed uncaringly, watching his brother catch up with what was happening. Dean’s eyes widened and he nodded weakly, finally understanding.

Dean had always found Sammy gorgeous in ways he should never see his brother, but he couldn’t tell him. He didn’t want another reason for Sam to leave him; he’d already done so, so many times. Dean had pushed those thoughts aside for years now, but Sammy wanted him. He watched his brother peel away the layers of clothing to reveal the smooth, tanned, muscled chest.   
It felt so different compared to other times he’d seen his brother taking his clothes off. This was more intimate and Dean found himself blushing.

“Sammy, are you sure?”

“Never been more sure in my life, Dee.” The nickname made Dean’s heart skip a beat, and it made everything all the more real. Sam barely used it, saved it for special moments and now this was one of them. He was finally gonna fuck his big brother after so many years of yearning.

Sam moved the blanket away from Dean’s sweat-slick body, taking in the heaving chest, the candy green eyes darkened with lust and the heavy cock resting on his stomach, continuously dribbling precum onto the warm, soft skin.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, Dean…” Sam whispered, finally taking off the rest of his clothes. Dean whined at the sight of Sam’s hard length, longer and thicker than his own and oh so wet.

Sam climbed onto the bed, nestled between Dean’s legs and leaned forward to kiss his brother. He hesitated at first, hovering over Dean’s mouth before capturing him into a soft, gentle kiss. He coaxed Dean’s mouth open with his tongue, trailing it along his brother’s parted lips.   
Dean moaned at the feel of Sam’s tongue running across his own. He’d imagined kissing his brother before but this was something else, something so delicious and beautiful at the same time. They parted for air and plunged back into a rougher, more confident kiss.

Dean nipped at Sam’s lips, drawing blood. Sam hissed in pain but laughed at Dean’s playfulness, returning the sharp bite. They both groaned at the coppery taste and eased the pain away with soft kisses and slow licks.

“I wanna…suck you, Sammy. Please! Wanna taste you…” Dean gasped and whined when Sam moved up to sit on Dean’s chest, cock pressed teasingly against his lips.

“I know you do, baby… Go on then, ’cause I’m gonna do the same to you… wanna taste your cum on my tongue.”

Dean didn’t need any more prompting. His tongue peeked and licked at the wet slit, earning a hiss from Sam. He licked at the head, drawing it into his mouth and sucked lightly, not enough for Sam to cum but just right for teasing his little brother.  
Sam groaned from above him, bracing one hand on the wall behind them whilst the other carded through Dean’s drying hair.  
He played with the soft strands, tugging them to jerk Dean’s head one way or another. Dean moaned distantly at the roughness, hardening even more now that Sammy had taken control.

He pulled back and licked broad strips up Sam’s impressive length, swirling his tongue along the pulsing vein. Dean shuffled slightly downwards to lick and suck at Sam’s balls, relishing in the deep groan he earned. He moved back up and took Sam’s cock in one swift mouth, struggling slightly as his jaw strained and not all could fit in his mouth at the angel he was in.  
Sam seemed to understand and sat up slightly, raising himself from Dean’s chest and leaning forward so his brother could tip his head back. Now Sammy could fit perfectly, cock stretching Dean’s mouth impossibly wide and pressing deep into the back of his throat.

Dean couldn’t do much except run his tongue along the underside and hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. Bobbing his head was out of the question, so he let Sam take over completely.

Sam moaned at the sight of his brother wrapping those pretty lips around his length. It wasn’t an image he’d forget any time soon. His brother was gorgeous like that and Sam told him that, smiling to himself when Dean’s gaze met his. Dean couldn’t move his mouth much but the smile reached his eyes and that was enough for Sam.  
He wanted his brother to feel good and feel loved and if praise was the way to go, Sam would be happy to tell him how good he was.

“Dee… wanna fuck your mouth.” Sam panted and Dean groaned deeply, noise vibrating in his throat and around Sam’s cock. The new sensation felt amazing and Dean tasted, felt, precum leak down his throat. He hummed again, watching his brother shut his eyes and make soft noises.

Dean would never forget this; even if this was the only time he’d ever touch Sam this way. But judging from Sam’s earlier behaviour and now the cock twitching against his tongue, Dean knew this wouldn’t be a one-off.   
Sam was still waiting for an answer and Dean happily nodded; or at least tried to with the enormous cock in his mouth. Seriously, Dean had never seen a cock so big before and it turned him on so much. His own cock gave a jump but he reluctantly chose to ignore it. Sammy promised to suck him off, and, hell, was he getting that.

Sam pulled out slightly, letting Dean prepare himself before he was, inevitably, going to have his face _fucked_. Dean nodded once he was ready and took a deep breath to steady himself.  
Sammy gave him one look that said everything: _are you sure?_  
Dean nodded eagerly and let Sam place his hand more steadily on the back of his head, pillowing him carefully. His little brother pulled out of Dean’s warm, inviting mouth, leaving only the head resting against his tongue, and, boy, was he wet. His precum dribbled out constantly and with his other hand, he held himself. He rubbed the precum in with his cock, hissing when Dean moved his tongue against his slit without permission.  
That thought made Sam stop. He glanced down at Dean and smirked when his brother looked up, confused. Sam suddenly stood up and reached down to ruffle through the duffel bag, coming up victorious as he found the handcuffs.

“S-Sammy?” Dean’s voice was rough and harsh from the treatment he’d previously received and Sam mentally stored that sound away for later. Dean eyed the handcuffs and grinned at his brother.

Sam gently grabbed his hands, where they’d been gripped the sheets tightly in balled fists, and attached the soft, padded leather bands to one of Dean’s wrist. He brought them both up to the headboard, looping the chain around the wooden bar and fastening the second band. Dean tested them, pulling at his bonds but they wouldn’t give. He thanked the man in the red shirt for that; he’d insisted these would be ideal for Dean’s style of bondage.

“You good?” Sam asked, receiving a nod, before climbing back into Dean’s chest, hovering over his body and resuming his previous position. He guided his cock to Dean’s lips, watching with lust-filled eyes as his big brother parted his lips and let the heavy cock rest on his tongue.

With his hands on either side of Dean’s head, Sam thrust forward into his warm, wet mouth. The glide was soft and teased Sam to go faster, but he didn’t want to hurt his brother. He could be patient.  
He pushed further in until he could the head of his cock pressed at the back of Dean’s throat. The muscles spasmed around him as Dean gagged slightly when Sam went too deep. Sammy pulled away, ready to apologise but Dean’s mouth chased his cock, keeping him deep inside.

Glancing up with teary eyes, Dean tried to convey that he was fine, trying to nod when Sam asked if he could continue. The thought of making his brother gag like that was unbelievably arousing to Sam. His partners were always vanilla with him, never rough and desperate like his brother.  
Sam figured he was messed up; wanting a partner to beg and plead for his cock but seeing Dean actually want it was something else. He no longer felt strange for his kinks and that made everything so much easier. Sam could let go and have fun, rather than constantly worrying over his brother’s wellbeing. Dean could take it. He wanted it just as badly as Sam.

With renewed determination, Sam thrust between Dean’s parted, slick lips and set a rhythm. It was too slow to make him climax but it kept him on edge before he decided he’d had enough foreplay.

“Hey, Dee?” Dean opened his eyes, dark green in the dim lighting of the cheap motel room. His lashes fluttered closed for a brief moment when he tasted precum on his tongue . He glanced back up at his brother.  
“I wanna cum in your mouth so bad, but your ass is already slick and prepped. Do…do you think I can…?”

Dean nodded eagerly, moaning deeply what might have been a yes if he could’ve spoken. His eyes widened and when Sam pulled out with a pop, Dean licked at his slit.  
“Fuck yes, Sammy, please.”

Sam moved his way down Dean’s body, settling himself between his spread, shaking legs. He pressed two fingers to Dean’s hole and found the toy still buried in his ass.   
With a smirk, Sam twisted the toy inside him, watching with curiosity as Dean’s face contorted with pleasure and a shout fell from his bruised lips.

“Good boy. Bet you’re gonna love my dick inside you, pounding into that soft heat, gonna make you cum just from that…” Sam whispered darkly, grabbing the lube from the bedside table and slicking himself up.

He removed the curved toy gently, easing it past the muscles that clenched down unconsciously. The plastic slipped out and Sam immediately shoved two fingers into his brother. Dean arched off the bed, moaning and panting as Sam crooked the digits and stroked his inner walls, brushing past his sweet spot without staying too long near it.   
Sam removed his fingers once he deemed his brother ready and pressed the head of his cock against Dean’s entrance. He pushed in, past the gaping ring and into that tight, hot heat that engulfed him. It was so tight, like a vice, ready to crush Sam but Dean relaxed around him, easing the pressure.

“You’re doing so well, Dee. Halfway there.”

“W-what, seriously?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, you’re so good. So warm and tight, and fuck!” Sam’s words twisted into a low growl as dean experimentally clenched down on him. The tip was so close to his prostate that Dean could thrust down onto Sam and reach nirvana, but he waited patiently, like a good boy.  
“That’s it, Dee. So good.”

Sam kept going forward, breaching Dean with a few more inches before he finally bottomed out, unable to go further without hurting his brother. Thankfully, he was fully sheathed inside, balls pressed against Dean’s ass. His cock was long and thick but Dean took it like a champ. His big brother was breathless, cheek resting on the pillow, sweat dripping down his tanned body and hair plastered to his forehead. Sam reached out with one hand and brushed the strands upwards, out of Dean’s eyes.  
His brother gave him a weak smile.

“You’re doing so well, Dean, so well. You got my entire dick inside you now… gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow or the day after. Gonna make you my bitch.”

“Please! Oh, please, Sammy, wanna be your bitch…’m all yours…” Dean mumbled, words jumbling into incoherent sounds when Sam tested movement.   
“J-just gimme a moment… you’re so big, Sammy.”

“Of course, Dee… I’m not gonna rush you. You just relax, okay?” Sam leaned down to Kiss Dean briefly, knowing his brother was too hot and bothered to want a long make-out session.   
Moving down his brother’s body, Sam licked and kissed his damp neck, leaving small marks that would disappear by the end of the night. He found Dean’s nipples with his lips, tugging them sharply so that Dean didn’t pass out from exhaustion. It seemed to work as Dean’s eyes snapped open at the sharp touch, and he groaned when Sam used his tongue to ease the pain.

“Think you can move now…Take it slow, Sammy… I mean it when I say you’re big. Stretching me so fucking wide, baby bro, gonna ache so bad in the morning…”

Sam chuckled, agreeing, and sat up straighter, pulling Dean’s legs up to his chest. The new position made his cock lie heavily against Dean’s prostate, making his big brother see starts when he closed his eyes. Sam moved to pull out, keeping half his length inside Dean before thrusting back in, this time with less resistance.  
Dean cried out as his sweet spot was dragged across. He wouldn’t make it very far. His cock was aching so much from all the intense pleasure and it had turned a very dark shade of red. At least with his hands bound, he couldn’t reach down to touch himself. He tugged at the cuffs but they refused to budge.

The younger hunter started a proper rhythm; deep and slow. He thrust in and out, using his hands on the back of Dean’s thighs to balance himself as he leaned forward. His brother was so tight and the delicious drag of his cock along Dean’s slicked walls… it was almost unbearable and Sam was already on the edge, waiting to feel the inevitable drop, followed by the waves of oncoming pleasure.

He pushed his damp hair away with one hand, fingers trembling from the effort of his whole body. Sammy glanced down at his brother, panting and gasping and voice shredded to pieces from all the noises he’d made before.   
It was too much. Seeing his big brother reduced to this gorgeous mess of sweat and precum was too much.  
Sam came deep inside his brother with a prolonged moan, loud enough for the motel residents to hear. His cum filled Dean up to the brim, flooding down his walls and spilling out of his abused, stretched hole even as Sam kept going, thrusting in impossibly deep before eventually stilling. His body shook, spasmed, for a handful of minutes as Sam tried to see clearly past the buzz. His vision swam and his hearing failed him for a moment.  
After a while, his body recovered and his sense returned. Sam glanced down where he was still joined with Dean, cum dripping down steadily onto the sheets.

He pulled out with a hiss and glanced up at his brother. Dean was watching him with half-lidded eyes, too aroused and unable to climax just on Sam’s cock. He’d never been able to but right then, he didn’t care so much about himself. His own brother had just filled him with his seed, and he could feel it still dribbling out of his hole. It felt so empty but Dean knew he couldn’t take anymore.

Sam suddenly leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Dean’s hole. The new sensation felt amazing and Dean moaning into the pillow, knowing they’d have noise complaints the next day. Sam’s tongue lapped at his entrance, circling him agape hole and thrusting in. The taste of cum immediately hit him and Sam groaned at the bitterness, but shoved his dislike down for the time being.  
That precious hole was too perfect not to taste and Sammy licked and sucked at the rim, eating his brother out and feeling him clench down on his tongue. He pulled away once he deemed Dean clean, even licking between his cheeks where some extra liquid had made its way down.

Dean couldn’t believe his eyes when Sam came back up, mouth wet and tongue licking his slick lips.  
“Wanna taste…” Dean mumbled weakly, moaning as Sam placed himself flush against his chest, and therefore applying pressure to his cock. He bucked up into Sam’s taunt stomach, hoping he got the hint. Judging from the low, satisfied chuckle, he did.  
They kissed briefly, sharing Sam’s seed between them; what was left of it at least. Sam then moved back down and wrapped his pretty lips around Dean’s cock, drawing out a long, blissful groan.  
Sam bobbed his head, tongue working the underside and flicking up along the slit, moaning at the sweet taste of precum. His brother tasted so much more different than he did, sweet instead of salty, and Sam was happy with that. Happy to lick Dean’s cock to taste more.  
He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Once, twice… Dean came hard into his mouth with a soundless cry. Ropes of thick cum shot down the back of his throat and Sam had to pull away before he gagged. The rest coated his lips and chin, some slipping past his open mouth.

Dean whined at the sight and passed out a moment later, not noticing his brother getting up and fetching a damp cloth from the bathroom. Sam didn’t mention it but he found the towel Dean had been wearing, tossed by the sink, having probably been thrown by his older brother.  
Later that night, Sam was cuddled up behind Dean, sheltering him from the cool air of the motel, having opened the windows to let the smell of sex out and cooling the room down.

“Sammy?”

“Yeah?”

“Is this gonna change something between us?”

“No, Dean. You’re still my brother and I love you. No matter what. If you wanna forget about this-”

“No! No, I… I wanna do that again…felt so good and right with you. Gotta admit, I prefer someone being rough and using me than some lovey-dovey shit.”

“I figured, and I’m glad, ’cause you look real damn good in handcuffs.”

“I bet… We good?”

“Of course, Dean.”

“Good. Night, bitch.”

“Night, Jerk.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the free Wincest porn! Leave a kudos/comment! It makes my day to read your thoughts and know that you liked what you read!
> 
> So far I'm planning : Lucifer/Dean and Dean/Benny/Cas  
> If you guys want to request something, leave a comment and I'll get back to you. My only rule is no females. I just don't write them unless it's platonic so Charlie can show up but no shipping, sorry.


End file.
